It Does Not Compute
by Janis B
Summary: Anna B is back causing trouble in Gage and Sydney's lives


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

"It Does Not Compute"

By: Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com

Chapter 1

"Come on, come on," Annabelle McMurtrie muttered at the computer as she watched the download bar slowly show the percentage left to go before she had all the files on disc. She looked up for a moment her eyes scanning the empty office making sure that she was still alone then her eyes went back to the screen.

Ninety-nine percent done finished, Anna B sighed in relief as she quickly popped the disc out and shut down the computer. She quickly stowed it in her bag, gathered her belongings and left the office. 

As the door shut behind her an unnoticed figure who had been watching her stepped up to her computer and clicked it on. Clicking a few keys it didn't take him long to discover what she had been up too. He quickly took out his phone and dialed reporting what he had discovered.

"Yes sir I know what to do," he said as he hung up the phone.

Ranger Headquarters

"Are you just about ready to go there Syd?" Gage asked leaning over her shoulder to see what she was typing in on her computer.

"As soon as I finish this report, are you in a hurry to leave or something?" she teased knowing full well how anxious her husband was to get their evening started. In fact she was looking forward to this night as much as Gage was it wasn't that often that they got a whole night out on their own. They didn't have to be home until noon tomorrow since Anna B had consented to look after Chris and Piper.

"All done," Syd smiled as she clicked save then shut down her computer, "Let's make tracks before Walker gets back with something for us to do."

As Sydney stood up Gage offered his arm to her which she playfully took as they hurriedly left the office.

Hope Center

"Anna B, Anna B," both Chris and Piper Gage were running towards their favourite babysitter. It may have been the fact that she was usually right in the middle with them when there was trouble or maybe she was just the most fun of all. What ever it was both children loved being with her.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked scooping them up in her arms.

"Yeahhh," they both shouted again.

"Then lets get moving," she shouted back gathering up their belongings and hustling them to the car.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Piper was all ready asking.

"Sorry Piper but I'm sure your Mom has a good dinner planned out for us at home," she informed the child fastening her seatbelt at the same time.

Anna B got in the car and started off for the Gage's home, unaware that she was being watched by a man sitting across the street in a black SUV.

~~~~~

"So where was Gage taking Sydney for the evening?" Erica asked Alex as the waiter began to serve their meals.

"That is top secret they didn't even tell Walker," Trivette interjected.

"Well," Walker slowly said.

"What do you mean did you wormed it out of Gage?" Trivette asked staring at his partner.

"Not really Sydney gave me the name of the place they were staying just in case of emergency," Walker admitted.

"And you are keeping it a secret?" Alex and Trivette asked at the same time.

"Uh, it's suppose to be just between her and Gage," Walker replied taking the defensive.

"So what else are you keeping from us?" Trivette asked.

"Nothing Trivette absolutely nothing."

"Sure about that Walker?" Alex questioned beginning on her salad.

"Alex," Walker began only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. "Walker," he answered looking from his wife to his partner and shaking his head.

"We're on our way," he exclaimed into the phone the expression on his face changing to one of shock and worry.

"Come on Trivette there has been some sort of explosion at Syd and Gage's place."

"Walker the kids," Alex cried starting to stand.

"I won't know until we get there. Get Syd on the phone they are having dinner at Anthony's downtown," he told her as he and Trivette rushed out.

~~~~~

Gage brought the car to a screeching halt as both doors flew open he and Syd were out running to where the EMT was with their children.

"Chris, Piper," Sydney shouted as she grabbed them into her arms Gage in circling all of them. 

Seeing that they were fine Gage turned to pull Anna B into his grasp asking, "Are you all right? Do you know what happened?"

"The house blew up Dad," Piper exclaimed matter-of-factly before anyone else could say anything, "and we flew across the driveway. I got a cut on my knee," she proceeded to show him.

Gage kissed the top of his daughter's head telling her he was sure that the emergency people could fix that up for her.

"It just happened so fast Gage," Anna B began the tears springing to her eyes. "I was taking them out for ice cream, we had just gone out the side door to get in the car and bang the whole house exploded."

The Fire Marshal Matt Henderson was accompanying Walker and Trivette over to where Syd and Gage stood with the children. Walker motioned for the two Rangers to join them.

"It was definitely a fire bomb, pretty crude actually," Matt was explaining to them. "Just a container of gasoline with some old rags stuffed in it. Looks like it was put in the window well at the back of the house under the family room. All someone had to do was light a match to the rags and run. It was really fortunate that the sitter and the kids decided to leave at the same time."

"My God," Syd softly murmured expressing both her and Gage's sentiments at how lucky they were their children hadn't been killed.

"You two have any idea who hates you enough to want to do this?" Walker asked as they all stood looking at what was left of Syd and Gage's house.

"We're not working on anything special right now," Gage stated looking at his wife for confirmation as she nodded in agreement. "It has to be someone that we put away and has got out. That's all I can think."

"Gage can I talk to you a minute?" 

Everyone turned to see Anna B standing there a blanket around her shoulders almost pleading for Gage to listen to her.

"What is it Anna B?" Gage asked her giving her his attention.

"Just you," she pleaded.

Syd squeezed her husband's hand knowing he could get more information out of the girl then anyone else and by the look on her face she looked like she had a lot to spill.

"All right," Gage agreed walking beside her a short distance from the group.

"What do you think that is all about?" Trivette asked.

"I don't know I'm just sure it won't be good," Sydney said as she watched Gage with the young woman. 

Anna B didn't wear her red hair in braids any more but that really didn't seem to matter because she could still find more trouble to stir up then anyone Sydney had ever met. She tried hard to read the expression on Gage's face as Anna B told him her latest adventure that had probably back fired. All three rangers focused on the two of them until she handed him something from her bag and his hand went to his face rubbing up and down it.

"Why didn't you just call Syd or me?" Gage asked loud enough for the rest to hear. Anna B replied something to which Gage answered, "Ruin our evening you and the kids might have been killed not to mention half our house has been blown up."

"I think you were right Sydney," Walker said as Gage turned and came walking back to them Anna B trailing behind.

"Trivette have a look at this and see if it is enough to do this kind of damage?" Gage asked tossing a CD at him.

"All right Gage, want to tell me what I'm looking at?"

"Part of John Chafe's books the part that seems to be smuggling computer parts and technology into G-Tech Electronics, Anna B's former employer after tonight," Gage stated not daring to look at her at that moment.

"I'm sorry Gage I really am," she was pleading with him.

"I know that Annabelle I just need some time with this," Gage replied putting his arm around Syd and walking with her back over to their kids.

"Let him go Anna B," Walker told her putting a friendly arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll come around."

Chapter 2

"The home of Texas Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cooke exploded into flames tonight. Although both Rangers were out for the evening their children were at home with the sitter Annabelle McMurtrie all three escaping harm. 

A spokesman for the Tarrant County fire department confirmed that the explosion and fire was the work of an arsonist."

John Chafe muted the sound on the television and picked up his phone, "Find Johnson and get him in here. The girl is not only still alive but he has blown up a house owned by a couple of Texas Rangers. This is far from over." He slammed down the phone in anger.

"This is all I need," Chafe was thinking out loud. In two days his business partners would be flying into Dallas to negotiate a new deal he didn't need Rangers snooping around in his business he had to neutralize that girl. If he could just keep her under raps until the deal was set and his partners went home. 

"Davis get in here," Chafe shouted waiting impatiently for the man to appear.

"Yes sir," Davis answered as he entered the room.

"Find out everything you can about Annabelle McMurtrie and Rangers Cooke and Gage. I want it like yesterday this mess has to be cleaned up now."

"I understand sir," Davis agreed leaving his boss to his thoughts as he set about to devise a plan of action.

~~~~~

The Gage's border collie, Buddy, sat patiently never leaving his master's side, Chris sat on the curb watching the action around him clutching tightly to his dog.

"Chris Honey," his mother was speaking to him but he couldn't focus on what she was saying.

"Chris, Chris are you all right," it was Gage speaking to him he had sat down beside his son putting an arm around him.

The boy let go of his dog turning to hide his face against his father. Gage gently lifted his son into his lap as the child sobbed against his chest. 

"Daddy we could have all died," he got out between the tears.

This was Chris' first actual brush with death and it was affecting him just as profoundly as the deaths of Gage's parents had affected him. Thinking back over it Gage realized he had only been a couple of years older himself.

"You didn't die Chris. You, Piper and Anna B are all safe, Mom and I are here, we're all together everything is all right," Gage tried to assure him.

"But we could have," the child cried again.

Sydney had come to sit beside Chris and Gage Piper sitting in her lap. She gazed at her husband and son not sure what she should say. The two of them faced this sort of life and death thing every day, it had never touched their children before like it had tonight.

Gage tried once again, "Chris we can't be afraid of what might have happened, what we need to do is be thankful that God has looked after us for another day."

Chris thought for a minute finally nodding his head feeling that he was safe in his Father's arms.

~~~~~

After looking at the evidence Anna B had brought them Walker suggested, "Trivette why don't you go with a patrol car back to headquarters while I see that Anna B gets home safe. I just talked to Alex she is getting the arrest warrants ready. I'll meet you back there."

"Okay what about Gage and Syd?" Trivette asked looking over at the Gages.

"I think they need a little time with their kids," Walker said letting his gaze fall on them too. "I'll let Gage know what is up and he can decide."

Trivette nodded his agreement going over to speak to an officer and arrange his ride to headquarters.

Quite a crowd had gathered watching as the firemen put out the blaze so it wasn't any wonder that Trivette didn't notice one man in particular take special interest in him and the computer disc.

~~~~~

Gage and Syd had just taken the children to the car when Walker approached them to let them know what was going on. Gage looked past him to where Anna B stood, she looked like such a bedraggled little waif standing there.

"Walker we'll take Anna B home," Gage volunteered, "I know she doesn't do these things on purpose. Can you just make sure that somebody is watching her grandmother's house until we have these guys rounded up?"

Walker half laughed to himself taking Gage's shoulder, "All right I'll catch up with Trivette at headquarters."

Looking over at Syd she smiled at him motioning with her head to go over to where Annabelle stood. He grinned back at his wife and turned to walk over to where his young friend stood.

Anna B was all ready talking before Gage got to her, "I'm so sorry Gage, if I had thought for one minute that I was putting Chris and Piper in any danger…"

"Okay, okay, okay," Gage began silencing her, "Sydney and I both know that you love the kids and would never intentionally do anything that would hurt them. It's just you tend to act before you really think it out."

"At least I didn't get you beat up like last time," she quipped daring to let a small smile come to her lips.

"Let's say we don't go there," Gage warned he had all but forgotten about that. She nodded in agreement as Gage continued, "You just have to learn not to act on your own and not to be so impulsive."

"I know," she sighed as Gage slung his arm around her neck and pulled her to him.

"Come on Syd and I'll take you home."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" she asked genuinely concerned as they walked towards the car.

"Syd and I all ready have a nice room that's paid for of course we really weren't figuring on sharing it with the kids and the dog…"

"Oh Gage, Sydney I'm so sorry…" her voice trailed off.

"That's all right Gage has been promising me for years that we can do some remodelling I finally get my wish," Syd told her letting her know she was forgiven.

~~~~~

The minute Trivette and officer Simmons pulled away from the curb the black SUV that had been following Annabelle pulled out to follow the police car. Neither Simmons nor Trivette were paying much attention to the possibility of being followed as the chatted back and forth on the ride.

Passing into a dark stretch of road the car was suddenly lit up with the high beams of the SUV almost blinding them.

"What's this guy doing?" Simmons asked as Trivette turned trying to get a handle on the vehicle behind them. Before Trivette could answer the car was jarred by the SUV rear-ending them hard.

"Hey, what the," Trivette was cut off by another jolt from the vehicle behind them as it started to move up beside them. Officer Simmons fought to keep control of the car while Trivette began radioing for backup, their attacker slamming into the side of them sending the car off the road. Hitting the embankment it began to roll finally coming to land on its roof. 

The SUV screeched to a halt the driver getting out, he walked to the over turned car. Officer Simmons was calling for help he pulled his gun and fired killing him instantly. Trivette had been knocked unconscious, probably the only thing that saved him, the killer opened the door and pulled him out of the way. Reaching into the car he picked up the computer disc putting it into his jacket pocket. Turning he walked back to his damaged vehicle and drove away.

~~~~~

Walker hearing the radio call was on the scene in minutes putting his own call in for emergency help. Racing to where the car lay overturned he found Officer Simmons dead closing his eyes for a second he moved to the other side of car. 

"Trivette," he called seeing his partner laying face down on the ground. As he knelt beside Jimmy checking for a pulse his eyes slowly began to open.

"Walker… what..." Trivette tried to speak.

"Be still Trivette," Walker ordered relieved he was still alive. The area was becoming alive with police cars and emergency vehicles. While the EMT was getting Trivette ready for transport Walker called Alex.

"Is he going to be all right?" Alex asked trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"I don't know Alex, I'm going to call Fred to meet me at Erica's to look after the children and bring her to the hospital. We'll see you there."

"All right Walker I'm leaving now."

Chapter 3

After finishing to tuck Chris and Piper under the covers Syd stepped out onto the small hotel balcony with her husband. Gage stood resting against the rail looking down over the pool trying to bring everything that had happened into focus.

"Penny for your thoughts," Syd whispered to him sliding the glass door shut behind her.

Gage smiled taking her into his arms, "I guess it's just too much to ask to have you all to myself for one whole night to make mad passionate love to you without someone needing one of us. You know for trivial stuff like blowing our house and almost our kids and sitter to kingdom come."

Syd hugged him back tightly remaining silent resting her head against his chest shivering slightly against the caresses of his fingers as they played down her back. She felt his lips gently kiss the top of her head and she sighed knowing how much they wanted to share each other at that moment.

Lifting her in his arms he set her on the balcony railing holding her tight his lips taking possession of hers. Ever so slowly she could feel the zipper of her dress slide down, the cool night air teasing her naked back.

"Francis," she whispered as one arm held her leaving the other hand free to roam up her leg to rub against her thigh. The kisses had all ready started down her neck to her almost exposed breasts. "Will you stop we can't do this here," she cried her breathing all ready coming in small gasps.

"This is the only place left," he persisted catching her lips once again feeling her legs tighten around his body as he carried her to the patio lounge chair in the darkened corner of the balcony. 

"Francis," she softly called out to him her hand moving to the buttons of his shirt.

"Shh," he whispered, as he loved her.

~~~~~

Drawing Gage's jacket around her Syd crept by the bed where the children were sleeping on her way to the bathroom. Gage pulled the covers back on the bed and sat down on the edge of it just as Chris sat up. 

"Dad, Dad," he was calling half in his sleep quieting once again as his father's arms went around him. When Syd came back Chris was curled up with Gage and the dog his eyes closed once again. Leaning down Syd smiled shaking her head. She kissed her son then her husband, turning she climbed into bed with Piper and turned off the light.

~~~~~

It seemed they had hardly closed their eyes that the sun was coming up and the phone was ringing. Syd grabbed it sleepily answering, "Hello."

"Sydney I'm sorry to be calling so early."

"Walker that's okay what is it?" she asked sitting up watching her husband begin to stir. 

"What is it Syd?" Gage asked seeing the expression on her face change to worry and fear.

"How bad is he?" she asked Gage moving over beside her holding her hand in his wondering what was wrong. "We'll be there as soon as we drop Chris and Piper off." 

"What is it Honey? What's wrong?" Gage asked watching her squeeze her eyes shut as he moved to sit beside her.

"It's Trivette," she whispered quickly explaining about the accident.

"This is turning into another real mess isn't it?" He asked of himself as much as Syd his arm automatically going around her.

"Daddy," Piper chirped her little arms going around his neck as she climbed on his back.

"Hi Piper," Gage forced a smile pulling his little girl over his shoulder trying hard to keep this latest development away from her. Syd had got up and headed for the bathroom, Gage wanted to follow and just hold her but like her he knew the kids came first. 

Piper was scampering up again her little arms going around Gage's neck once again tugging on him until he fell back on the bed with her. She climbed up on his chest shouting at the same time, "I won, I won."

"Oh you think so," Gage asked pushing her onto her back on the bed and tickling her. As she laughed and screamed Gage was suddenly attacked from behind as Chris jumped on his back to aide his sister.

"No fair, two against one," Gage laughed grabbing hold of Chris at the same time pulling him down beside his sister for the same treatment.

The phone began ringing again Syd grabbed hold of it as she came back into the room. "Anna B I can't hear you."

Hearing Anna B's name Gage quickly quieted the children. 

"I can't hear you," Syd yelled into the phone straining to listen to the girl's whispered voice. "There's a car parked out front watching your house," Syd knew that for sure because Gage had spoken with them last night before they had left. "There's no one in the car?" Syd questioned pausing to hear her reply. "Anna B listen to me we're sending a patrol car over," Gage all ready had his cell phone calling out for it, "Stay away from the doors and windows Gage and I will be there as soon as we can get there."

"Into your shoes and socks guys," Gage began instructing Chris and Piper as Syd began throwing things into their suitcase dialing the phone at the same time.

"Josie," Gage heard her say and begin explaining they would be there right away, asking if they could feed breakfast to the kids.

Hustling the children into the car they were soon headed across town to the Hope Center and then to Kathleen and Annabelle McMurtrie's home.

~~~~~

Sydney had called Walker as soon as she had got in the car, his familiar rig pulled into the street the same time as they did. Two patrol cars were all ready waiting for them as they stopped and got out.

"Two men came racing around from the side of the house and jumped into a van when we pulled up," one officer was explaining, "We gave chase but lost them in traffic."

"The men you left sitting out front are both dead," the officers from the second car were explaining.

Walker thanked them while Sydney and Gage went to the front door. Syd knocked loudly shouting for Anna B and her Grandmother at the same time. The door suddenly flew open and Anna B flung herself first into Syd's arms and then Gage's.

"They were trying to break in, they aren't going to stop at anything are they, I don't know why I think I can handle these things, I just make it ten times worse every time," the girl cried breaking into tears against Gage's chest.

"Annabelle," her seventy-two year old grandmother spoke up, "The only thing these tears are accomplishing are to get Gage's shirt wet. We have to put our heads together to find out how to solve this case."

Gage gave her a little hug really not minding over the years he had come to think of Anna B as a little sister. She pulled back wiping her face with her hand nodding her head to her grandmother.

"I think we are going to have put Annabelle and her Grandmother into protective custody," Walker spoke up.

Everyone agreed waiting to hear Walker's plan.

Chapter 4

"Mr. Chafe in?" Dennis Johnson asked smiling quite smugly to himself.

"I wouldn't be patting myself on the back just yet," Paulie Davis, Chafe's right hand man, told him a sarcastic smile crossing his face.

"I don't know about that," Johnson grinned back taking the disc from his jacket pocket and waving it in Davis' face.

"Like I say I wouldn't be too proud of myself just yet," Davis grinned.

"We'll see tell him I'm here," Johnson replied becoming angry with all the stalling Davis was doing.

"My pleasure Johnson," Davis' smile widening as he rapped on the door to Chafe's inner office.

Johnson sauntered by Davis into Chafe's office smiling smugly again.

"Well, well," Chafe said, "Mr. Johnson I thought you told me you knew what to do."

"And I was right," Johnson smiled dropping the disc on Chafe's desk in front of him.

"You call this knowing what to do," Chafe thundered coming to his feet. "At what cost did you get this disc? You have brought the Texas Rangers down on us Johnson. You killed a Dallas police officer they aren't going to give up until we are all indicted. That's unless we give them something to take them away from us."

Before Johnson could say anything Paulie Davis knocked him cold with the butt of his gun.

"Get him out of here you know what to do," Chafe ordered Davis as he watched him drag Johnson from the office. "Make sure that those Rangers know that we mean business," he called after him. 

The phone was ringing as he spoke grabbing it he gruffly spoke into the receiver, "John Chafe." He listened for a moment before he continued, "Mr. Yang I've been expecting your call. Everything is all set for the meeting, I'll see you day after tomorrow." He hung up the phone feeling more confident that he was going to pull this off now he had taken charge of the situation.

~~~~~

It was agreed that Anna B and her Grandmother would accompany Walker to Ranger Headquarters to try and put together some pictures of the men who tried to break in. Syd and Gage in the meantime would stop by what was left of their place and see what they could salvage before picking up the McMurtries to take them to the safehouse.

"You're sure the kids aren't going to be to much trouble?" Sydney was asking Walker as they waited for Anna B and her Grandmother to get ready.

"Not at all Sydney Alex told me she was looking forward to having them out to the ranch," Walker assured her. "Besides Chris and Angela get along so well you hardly know they are around when they are together."

Syd nodded her head in agreement not worrying at all about her son it was her daughter she was concerned with. She wondered if Walker really didn't remember their last trip to the ranch when Piper chased Angela crying to the house with a snake she had found. Or the time before when… Syd had no more time to think about it Gage was asking her if she was ready to go.

"When ever you are," she returned as they headed towards the car.

~~~~~

"Honey something the matter?" Gage finally asked as he turned onto their street. His partner had hardly spoken two words to him on the ride over.

"Hmm, no I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours that's all," she replied.

Gage pulled up in front of what was left of their house and parked the car. They both got out and stood there staring for quite a few minutes.

"Looks twice as bad in the light of day," Syd commented. She could feel her husband's arm slip around her as they proceeded down the driveway to salvage some of their clothes and belongings. Putting the last load into the trunk of the car Syd's cell phone began to ring.

"Cooke," she said as she answered it listening for a few minutes. "Josie keep everyone inside and away from the doors and windows Gage and I are on our way." 

Sydney was dialing Walker as she slid into the front seat beside Gage who was all ready shifting the car into gear. Giving him a sideways glance she quickly explained, "there's a dead man out side the Hope center with our names pinned to him."

~~~~~

For the second time in a day Gage brought the car to a screeching halt and both Rangers were running to their children. Once they knew Piper and Chris were safe they joined Walker outside where the body was.

"Here Gage this is for you and your partner," Walker told them handing the note to him.

Gage took it from his hand and unfolded the paper beginning to read, "Your troubles can be over or they can just be starting. Our friend here tried to hurt your family and we took care of it make sure your friend doesn't hurt our family or pay the consequences."  Handing the note to Syd he told her, "Get the kids ready they are coming with us."

His wife didn't need to be told twice without a word she walked towards Hope House to collect their children.

Glancing over at Walker Gage addressed the senior officer, "Don't say it Walker Syd and I need them with us, we need to protect them."

Walker focused his eyes on Gage knowing exactly how he would feel with his family being threatened. "We are using that big old house over on Marston, Chris and Piper will love it. I'll finish up here you go pick up Anna B. and her grandmother, there's a van for your use too."

"Thanks Walker."

"Don't thank me yet Gage, just keep them safe."

~~~~~

"Where are we going Mommy?" Piper questioned as she squirmed in the restraints of her seatbelt trying to see out of the window.

"We have to go to Ranger Headquarters to pick up Anna B and her Grandma," Syd told her turning in her seat to smile at her daughter. In a lot of ways she was relieved to have the children with her if it hadn't been for that small nagging feeling that was bothering her. She tried to push it to the back of her mind.

"Then where are we going?" the child persisted.

"To stay at a great big old house that has its own tree house," Gage told the inquisitive child.

"Are we going to live there now since our house blew up?" Piper rattled on.

"For a few days anyway," her father assured her catching her excited face in the rear view mirror. He then noticed his son staring out the window once again glad they had the two of them with them not shuffled off with a sitter.

Catching sight of her husband's face Syd couldn't help notice the concern on it. Reaching over she took his hand and he smiled as he glanced over to her. She was glad they were all together too.

~~~~~

Anna B had very easily been able to put computer composites together of the two men who had tried to break in to her and her Grandmother's home. She wished that Trivette were there so things could move a little faster even so it wasn't long until the identities of the two were coming up on the screen. She was ready to go when the Gages came in.

"Know this one Anna B?" Gage asked showing her a picture of Dennis Johnson that had been taken at the crime scene.

She nodded her head yes, "Dennis Terry head of security at G-Tech."

Handing her the disc that was found on Johnson he asked if that was the exact disc she had given him the night before. Taking it from Gage she went behind Trivette's desk and popped it into his computer bringing it up on the screen.

"I thought Trivette had that pass worded," Gage said momentarily forgetting whom he was talking to. "Never mind," he said leaning down looking over her shoulder.

"It's my disc but it's been altered," Anna B stated reading over the information on the screen. 

"Altered how?" 

"They've made it look like it was Mr. Terry behind all this, that these are his records not G-Techs," Anna B pointed out in frustration.

Syd had come over to where her partner and Anna B were. "Your Mr. Terry was actually Dennis Johnson," she informed them holding up his prison photo. "One of his specialties was fire bombing."

Picking up the phone Gage quickly dialed Walker to relay the information, then turning to everyone one asked, "We ready?"

"One minute Gage," Anna B said hitting a couple more keys on the computer then shutting it down.

Gage eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as she came out from behind the desk and trooped out ahead of him.

~~~~~

The house on Marston was a big old turn of the century home. Syd and Gage had always thought that the house Trivette and Erica had bought was huge but it dwarfed in comparison to this.

"Wow look at this place," Syd said as her eyes as well as everyone else's wandered over the entrance. 

Both kids were making for the stairs only to be stopped by their father's voice. "Everyone stop in your tracks, Chris Piper come down here until your mother and I check the place out."

"But Dad," Chris began then seeing his father's face he knew it was a loosing battle and sat down on the steps elbows on knees and chin in hands.

"It will only take a few minutes Chris," Gage smiled ruffling his son's hair on the way by.

Before long everyone was assigned a room and were unpacking. Coming up behind his wife Gage put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck as she opened a dresser to put clothes in. She closed her eyes enjoying him for a minute before she spoke, "Gage we need to spend some time with Chris I think this has been really hard on him."

"I know I can see it in his face and his actions," Gage agreed turning her in his arms to face him. "Syd it's like I can almost feel his fear when I look in his face."

"I know Gage we have to help him work past it," she answered letting Gage draw her against his chest again. They stood that way a minute more until Gage gave her a slap on her behind.

"Hey you watch it," she complained smiling up at him.

"Think you could handle some lunch while the kids and I explore that tree house?" he asked smiling down at her.

"All right but just remember who is on cleanup detail," Syd warned.

"I think it might be just the right time for me to have a chat with Chris."

"You're the best Gage," Syd told her husband hugging him again only to be interrupted by a quiet rap on the door.

"Sydney did you want me to start some lunch," Mrs. McMurtrie asked.

"I'll be right there Kathleen," Syd called giving Gage a quick peck on the cheek escaping from his arms to join the elderly woman in the kitchen.

Chapter 5

"Who in hell is Ranger James Trivette," bellowed John Chafe as he read the email letter for the third time. "Paulie get in here and look at this."

Paulie Davis hurried into his boss' office to see what all the fuss what about. 

"Look at this," Chafe shouted pointing at the computer screen. 

Davis went behind his desk so he could see the screen. He quickly read the message and then tapping a few keys for verification looked up at Chafe. "Well it definitely came from Company B Ranger headquarters from a Ranger James Trivette," he confirmed.

"I can see that much," he yelled at Davis again. "I thought this ended. What is this stupid message suppose to mean?" he asked reading aloud, "You can't fool me. I know all about you. You are going to have to be stopped, one way or another."

Loosing his temper Chafe grabbed Davis by the front of his shirt; "You find this Trivette and get to the bottom of this now." With that he shoved Davis almost knocking him to the floor.

~~~~~

"Okay Daddy I'm just going to go to the hospital and get Jimmy then we are coming straight home," Erica told her father as she finished putting her lipstick on.

"Take your time Hon the kids and I will be fine," Fred told her hugging his granddaughter close to him.

Erica smiled at her father, "All the same we won't be long."

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Fred told her as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

Pulling on her jacket she stepped out the front door and across the porch skipping down the front steps. As she rounded the corner of the house to go to the car two hands grabbed her one arm going around her throat while a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Mrs. James Trivette?" she was asked and she slowly nodded her head. "You tell your husband if he wants to keep his family alive he'll mind his own business. Tell him no more cyber threats or his family will pay dearly starting with the children."

Saying that Erica was shoved to the ground while the thugs retreated.

~~~~~

"I'll be fine Walker," Erica was proclaiming to her husband's partner her hand still shaking as she tried to pick up her keys once again to go for Jimmy.

Putting his hand over Erica's Walker gently spoke to her, "Erica let's drive over together and pick him up. He may have some ideas who is behind this."

"Walker I  can't tell him he needs to rest…"

"Wait a minute," Fred interrupted his daughter, "Jimmy needs to know this Erica. He is going to know something is up just by the fact that you are late picking him up." The phone rang as Fred spoke. "See there he is now. Erica tell him the truth," Fred enforced picking up the phone.

"Hi Jimmy she was a little late getting away this afternoon she should be there anytime," Fred said into the phone. "All right I'll see you when you get back," he replied hanging up the phone.

Erica looked from her Father to Walker finally agreeing she left with Walker to go to the hospital.

~~~~~

"What took you so long?" Jimmy asked of his wife taking her into his arms looking up surprised to see his partner with her. "Honey what's wrong?" he again questioned feeling his wife tremble.

Erica remained silent unable to speak remembering what happened. Trivette looked to his partner for answers. 

"Erica had a scare today. On the way out to the car she was grabbed by a couple of thugs and threatened," Walker informed his partner.

Trivette stared at his partner in disbelief holding his wife tighter finally getting out, "Are you all right?"

Shaking her head yes she grasped her husband a little tighter.

"Who were they? What did they want?"

"You to stop threatening them," Erica shouted out angered she had been put in this position.

"Threatening them?" Trivette again questioned, "I don't even know who they were."

"They certainly knew who you were," Erica continued pulling back from her husband to look into his face. "They gave me a message for you to stop your cyber threats or the children and I would suffer the consequences. That was just before they shoved me to the ground and took off," she finished.

"I haven't been threatening anyone in person or through cyberspace," Trivette insisted looking pleadingly at his wife for her to believe him. I haven't been near my computer in over a day and no one else can get into my computer."

"Unless," Walker began pulling out his cell phone at the same time and dialing.

"What Walker?" Trivette asked his partner.

"Anna B was at headquarters this morning," he stated before Gage picked up at the other end.

~~~~~

Chris stood beside his Dad watching him fill the sink with water to wash the lunch dishes when his phone had suddenly rang. Turning to his son Gage told him not to go anywhere that he would be right back.

Chris studied his father as he answered his phone. He knew that there was some sort of danger close by from the instructions both his Mom and Dad had drilled into them at lunch. That was even more evident with the fact both his parents were wearing their ranger badges and guns. 

Looking at his son's sombre face Gage had smiled and winked at him as he said, "hello," into the phone. Listening to his boss speak Gage turned his eyes upward shaking his head at the same time. He said a few more words to Walker and hung up the phone shouting out, "Annabelle McMurtrie," all in the same motion.

Anna B sat on the couch reading with Piper when she heard Gage call her name.

"Daddy is looking for you," Piper helpfully chimed in. "He doesn't sound very happy did you do something bad?" she continued.

Gage suddenly appeared in the doorway and addressed his daughter, "Piper can you please go find Mommy and let her know I need to see her."

"Okay Daddy," Piper agreed leaving the room and ducking around the corner to try and hear what was going on.

"What is it Gage?" Anna B asked as he turned back to her.

"What was it you sent on Trivette's computer this morning?"

"Sent?" she questioned pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You know when I turned for just that minute to talk with Sydney," Gage replied not taking his eyes off her.

"It was just a short note Gage really," she began to stammer out.

"Well your short note got Erica Trivette roughed up and both her and the children threatened if Trivette doesn't back off.

"Well I'm sorry but you and the rest weren't doing anything about Chafe," Anna B cried out," and his associate Mr. Yang is due in tomorrow with a big shipment. I had to do something they want to kill me," she was shouting at Gage now.

At this point Gage lost his temper shouting back, "they may have to take a number."

Anna B was crying through the tears she managed, "Don't worry Gage I'm gone, I'm out of here everyone will be safe now." Rushing past him she headed for the front door and pulling it open ran out.

Gage turned to follow being stopped as his daughter stepped out in front of him. "You made Anna B cry Daddy," Piper shouted at him.

"Did I not ask you to go and find your Mother?" Gage asked raising his voice to her.

Piper paid no attention she was running out the front door to follow Anna B.

"What on earth is going on Gage?" Syd was coming down the stairs to find out what all the shouting was.

Gage didn't have time to reply he was headed after Anna B and Piper. He got to the front door just in time to hear Piper scream out. He raced across the front porch Syd a step behind him just in time to see a man get into a dark SUV with Piper under his arm.

"Gage no," Sydney screamed as the vehicle sped down the street and out of sight. "They took Piper," she said becoming unnaturally calm watching her partner as he dialed Walker.

"I got a partial plate," Gage was saying as Sydney began repeating it and he filled in what he had missed. "All right we'll sit tight," his voice cracking as he spoke.

Not moving Gage continued to look down the street where the SUV had drove out of sight. 

"What happened in there Gage?" Syd asked in the same level cool voice. 

Gage couldn't face her he couldn't turn around and face her as husband or partner. "Anna B was up to her old tricks this time Erica and Trivette paid for it. She admitted it and I lost my temper with her, she stormed out, Piper got mad at me and stormed out after her."

"My baby is gone because you lost your temper?" Syd cried walking around her husband to face him.

"Syd I'm sorry," was all Gage got out before she snapped.

"You're sorry, you're sorry tell that to Piper and Anna B if we ever see them again," she cried her fists flailing against his chest as he stood there not moving until she collapsed against him. Putting his arm around her he walked back towards the house with her.

Kathleen McMurtrie stood on the porch with her arm around Chris. "I'm so sorry I know she did it again didn't she?"

"This is my fault I lost my temper," Gage began only to be cut off by Anna B's grandmother. 

"Gage she drove you to it," Mrs. McMurtrie said knowing her granddaughter well. "The question is what do we do now?"

Walker's familiar rig was pulling up out front now he and Trivette getting out. Gage repeated the story once again to the two senior officers.

"Dad, Dad," Chris was saying trying to get Gage's attention.

"Chris your Dad is busy," Mrs. McMurtrie, told him placing her hands on the boy's shoulders.

Chris paid no heed he grabbed onto Gage's arm and tried again.

"What is it Chris?" Gage asked squatting down to his son's level.

 "Dad didn't Anna B say there was a big meeting tomorrow?" he asked looking into his father's face.

"You're right Chris," Gage agreed putting his hand on his son's shoulder and gently squeezing.

Chapter 6

"Yeowww… the little brat bit me," the man holding Piper shouted waving his hand at the same time.

"You better let us go my Mom and Dad are Texas Rangers and you are going to be so sorry when they catch you," Piper began shouting as soon as the hand was gone from her mouth.

"Shut her up," the driver yelled as he raced away from the house not deterring Piper any.

"My Uncle Walker and Uncle Jimmy will be after you too.

"Piper please don't say any more," Anna B pleaded with the child knowing that once again she had gone too far and these men meant business. 

The man holding Piper shoved her at Annabelle. "You keep her shut up or else," he threatened.

Anna B put her arm around the little girl pulling her close. Piper defiantly spoke again, "But they will be Anna B."

"Shh," Anna B cautioned her again Piper finally becoming silent.

Piper sat quietly for the remainder of the trip that ended at the G-Tech warehouses at the back of the property. A huge transport truck was there unloading its cargo as Anna B and Piper were forced out of the vehicle at gun point.

"Tie the computer hacker up," Paulie Davis ordered as one of the men pulled her hands behind her binding them securely. 

"What's the kid doing here?" he demanded catching sight of Piper.

"It couldn't be helped Paulie," the one man began, "we couldn't grab one without the other."

"Are you out of your mind? This kid belongs to those ranger's whose house got blown sky high," Davis stated glaring at the two men. "Chafe is going to blow his stack when he finds out."

"Paulie," one of them started.

Davis cut him off issuing orders, "Just keep her out of sight until after tomorrows meeting. We'll deal with them after things are settled." 

Without waiting for an answer Davis turned and left while the other two ushered Anna B and Piper inside.

~~~~~

Mrs. McMurtrie stayed at the house with Chris along with two patrol officers while the four rangers started for headquarters. Sydney had hardly spoken since Anna B and Piper had been abducted even now she stared out the windshield of the car. Gage remained quiet as he drove acutely aware of the silence between them. 

"I don't blame you for this," Syd softly said reaching over for her husband's hand.

Gage grasped tightly to her not realizing until this moment how much he had come to lean on her. "If I had just kept my cool… I know what she is like… nothing should surprise me."

"Shh, either of us laying blame won't help get them back." Syd brought his fingers to her cheek giving them a slight squeeze before letting go.

"Thanks Syd," Gage murmured wheeling the car in beside Walker and Trivette.

~~~~~

Trivette made a beeline to his desk flipping on his computer as soon as they were inside.

"Anna B said that Chafe was meeting with an associate a Mr. Yang and that a big shipment was due in tomorrow," Gage was repeating to Trivette as he sat down.

"Give me that plate number again too," Trivette demanded. 

Watching his monitor come up he quickly typed in his password only to be met with an _Invalid Password_' message followed by a second message: _This was just too easy Jimmy. Have I taught you nothing? You need more practice. Anna B. _ The screen to try again appeared, leaving Trivette staring at the monitor.

"Gage!"  Trivette exclaimed looking from his computer to Gage and back again.

"Over hear Trivette," Syd called from her desk quickly switching her computer on letting Trivette have her seat. Without saying a word Jimmy took over the keyboard quickly bring the information up on the screen.

"The SUV is part of the G-Tech fleet." 

"Like that is any surprise," Gage dryly commented as Trivette put an all points out on it.

"Trivette run the name Yang with all our sources and our international sources," Walker told Trivette as his fingers began tapping the keys.

All four scanned the screen trying to see if they could find the name Yang in connection with G-Tech. 

"Right there," Sydney cried pointing at the screen. "Bartlett and Yang International out of Hong Kong."

Trivette hit a few more keys and the company information started appearing. High tech computer equipment, computer programs, high tech games geared to kids.

"They got it all," commented Gage as Trivette printed out the company dossier.

~~~~~

Piper and Anna B were shoved into a small office. "Sit on that chair and put your hands behind your back," one of them directed Piper as he moved towards her to bind her hands with tape. 

"Please don't do that," Anna B began to plead, "she's just a little kid, why not let her play on the computer it will keep her busy for hours or at least until she falls asleep."

"Yeah Frank she is just a little kid why not load some of those games that are in the shipment onto the computer?" the second man the one she had bit asked.

Frank looked back at his partner mocking him, "Just a little kid, get her some games so she can play on the computer. I'm telling you Ernie if this back fires it's on your head get the games." Looking at Annabelle he said, "she stays tied up though she is real trouble."

Frank went out coming back a few minutes later with a couple of new games. He flipped on the computer and within no time had the games up and running. Piper was sitting in front of the screen taping the keyboard and Anna B sitting beside her hands still bound.

"Now you two behave we have things to do," Frank warned them as he and Ernie got up to leave. 

"I'm hungry," Piper announced before Ernie could shut the door.

"Well you be a good little girl and we'll get you something to eat," he said winking at her.

The door closed and Frank stood hands on hips. "Stop making friends with the kid you know how this is going to end."

"Yeah all the more reason to be nice to the kid."

~~~~~

Piper stood inside the door her ear against it listening, "They're all gone," she whispered to Anna B running back to her.

"Good. Okay Piper we have to get a message out to your Mom and Dad. Do you remember when we sent messages to your Mom's computer at work?"

"Yeah that was fun."

"Well that is what we are going to do now."

Anna B began to instruct the child it was slow going but she knew this was the best chance they had to let Gage and Sydney know where they were. 

"Okay click that button and the message is going to your Mom and Uncle Jimmy's computers," Anna B told Piper.

"I want to tell Mommy I love her first," Piper told her looking defiantly at her.

"The next letter Piper please hit the send button."

"Okay, Okay," Piper said tapping the key.

~~~~~

Hours had past and the rangers were no closer to finding Anna B and Piper then when they had come into headquarters. Trivette had been able to find out that Mr. Yang was flying into Dallas on a late evening flight. He also found that a ship, the Oriental Princess had docked in Galveston two days ago and the manifest included a shipment from Bartlett and Yang International.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Gage said in frustration going around behind his desk and slumping in his chair.

"We need to get into G-Tech and have a look around," Walker was thinking aloud.

Sitting up in his chair Gage readily agreed with his boss, "When do we go?"

Before Walker could answer Syd's computer began signalling there was mail. Reaching past Trivette she clicked the icon to see two letters from G-Tech Industries pop up. 

"Gage," she called quickly opening the first email to read, "Mommy and Daddy I love you. Piper." Syd could feel Gage's hand rest heavily on her shoulder as she choked back the tears to click on the other email which read, "Mommy and Daddy, we are at G-Tech in warehouse C at the very back. Love Piper."

"Trivette get Alex on the phone for warrants," Walker was barking orders.

~~~~~

"Why doesn't Mommy send me a letter?" Piper asked Anna B.

"I don't know maybe she is busy trying to find us," Anna B told the child who had become tired of the computer. "Why don't you open the desk drawers and see if there are some pencils and paper that you can use to draw a picture for me."

"Okay," Piper sighed yanking open the top drawer and rummaging through it. "What's this?" she asked holding an object up for Anna B to see.

Anna B's eyes opened wide as Piper held a box cutter up for her to see. "It's a knife do you think you might be able to cut the tape that has my hands tied up?"

"My Mom will be so mad if she finds out I have a knife," Piper was explaining fascinated with it all the same.

"Piper I don't think she'll mind just this once," Anna B tried to encourage the little girl.

"Is it a mergency?" Piper asked.

"Yes its an emergency Piper," Annabelle agreed with her. "Can you give it a try?"

"Okay," she replied looking around as if her Mother might walk in at any moment and catch her. Walking behind Anna B she slid the blade across the tape just enough that Annabelle could pull her hands free.

Anna B went to the door Piper a step behind her, opening it a crack the girls both peeked out. From where they were they could see a black limousine pull in and John Chafe standing waiting. The car door opened and a young oriental man got out immediately flanked on either side by bodyguards. 

"Mr Yang," Chafe smiled offering his hand.

"Mr. Chafe," Yang greeted him taking his hand. "I'm glad you were able to meet with me a day early."

"My pleasure our meetings are always quite profitable," Chafe smiled motioned Yang to another office following behind.

Quickly Anna B closed the door and went to the computer where she began typing then taking Piper's hand went back to the door to wait. She glanced at her watch knowing after the alarm she had just sent out they should have half a dozen emergency units and fire trucks barrelling down on them at any moment.

~~~~~

Sydney's phone began to ring she pulled it from her jacket pocket answering, "Cooke," as their car sped towards where they believed their daughter to be. Listening for a moment she hung up looking at her husband before she spoke. "A five alarm siren has just gone up at G-Tech."

The car shot forward as Gage stomped on the accelerator swerving around the traffic. As they neared the destination they could hear the sirens screaming their presence. Walker and Trivette were ahead of them the lights on Walker's ram flashing wildly as they followed the emergency vehicles into G-Tech and into the warehouse area.

~~~~~

"What are we waiting for Anna B?" Piper whispered to her friend.

"Shh," Anna B cautioned the little girl as she peeked out of the door again still there was no one in sight.

They could faintly hear the sirens in the distance when another idea struck Annabelle and she headed back to the computer. Her fingers once again began taping madly on the keys set another set of perimeters before hitting enter. 

Suddenly a wild screaming siren went off in the building simultaneously with the sprinkler system going off. Piper jumped and screamed at the noise and the soaking they were getting but it really didn't matter the noise drowned her out. Anna B had hold of her hand again pulling her towards the door peeking out.

Chafe and Yang had both come running out their meeting having come to an abrupt halt. Yang was yelling something at Chafe as he made a speedy retreat to his car the chauffeur all ready putting the car in gear.

As everyone moved to the entrance seemly forgetting about her and Piper Anna B made her move. Grasping tight to Piper they moved through the door and out of the room. Ducking behind a pile of crates they moved towards a side entrance hoping to be able to make their escape.

The limo was immediately stopped as it tried to leave the building by a fire engine that had stopped across the entrance. The occupants were soon out making a run for it Trivette and Walker both in pursuit. After a short struggle the men were quickly rounded up and taken into custody.

As suddenly as they had started the sirens stopped but not so with the sprinklers as they continued to soak everything and everyone. From outside both Syd and Gage had made their way in. Catching sight of Frank Long, the man who had taken her daughter, trying escape, Syd went after him. In one flying leap both feet left the ground hitting Long squarely in the back knocking him face first to the floor. Standing her ground Sydney took a stance waiting for the man to get to his feet. Slowly getting up and turning Long made a run at her that she easily sidestepped. Turning Syd fiercely brought her foot up catching the side of her opponent's head slamming him into a steel post as she did the man slumping to the floor.

Gage had gone after Chafe who had stopped to stand his ground against him. He brought his foot up towards Gage's gut which he easily blocked grabbing Chafe's heel and shoving him backwards into a stack of boxes. Quickly getting back up Chafe made another swing at him with his fist. Spinning around Gage swung his leg through the air catching Chafe's cheek with the heel of his boot not once but twice knocking Chafe to the floor out for the count.

With cuffs in hand Gage went to secure Chafe when Piper's little voice went up in a shrill scream, "Daddy look out."

Gage spun around in time to bring his leg up into a kick knocking the gun Paulie Davis was holding from his hand. Davis swung his fist wildly at Gage who took him down with a couple of punches.

Hearing her daughter scream Sydney had raced to where Gage was holding tightly to her all ready whispering, "I'm sorry," as her little arms held tightly to his neck, the water from the sprinklers still raining down on all of them.

Chapter 7

At the Gages Two Months Later

Sydney was just putting the burgers on the bar-b-q when Alex pulled in the driveway.

"How's the painting going?"  Alex asked getting out of the car.

"I think they have more paint on themselves then my walls," Syd laughed. "Just as long as we can sleep in our house tonight is all that matters."

"But the paint smell Syd?" Alex asked.

"Will be heaven compared to spending another night in a motel room with two kids the dog and Gage," Syd smiled again flipping the burgers as both she and Alex laughed.

"So what was the verdict?" Syd asked changing the subject slightly.

"John Chafe is going away for a long time he was convicted on all charges. He won't be blowing your house up again," Alex told her friend.

"Thank God for that," Gage chimed in walking towards them covered from head to toe in paint. Walker, Trivette, Erica and Anna B following behind not looking much better then Gage.

"You guys better stick what you do best," Alex told them stifling a giggle.

"And I was ready to turn in my badge too," Trivette joked back with her.

"Well Gage and Sydney I want you to know as soon as you get settled back in I volunteer for a whole weekend of babysitting so you can get away," Anna B announced.

Syd shot a quick glance at Gage who just as quickly returned her look.

Smiling Anna B walked over to the two of them. "Don't look so worried Grandma has volunteered her house and to babysit me."

Reaching out Gage pulled Anna B into a hug. "It's a deal."

The End


End file.
